Kiss Me Now And Catch Your Death
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: After Danzo's death, Madara finally has a chance to set his plan into action. Shodaime suddenly gets revived for who knows what reason and why, then finds out that Konoha is in danger and must save his village once again. Full Summary Inside. HashiMada


**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Here is another story I was planning in my head. I got suddenly inspired and the plot was born. I wanted to keep it because I know what my ending will be, and to tell you the truth, I cannot spoil anything. You'll have to find out for yourselves. But before you read, I just wanted to say that I wasn't the only one who wrote it. KunoichiWolf is another user here in FFnet, so she's the other one who is helping me with it. The plot is mine, but everything here is done in Role Play format. I might think about editing the whole entire story, just from my own, but we'll see what happens. I want to know, you reviewers, about what you think about this.

**Summary: **After Danzo's death, Madara finally has a chance to set his plan into action. The First Hokage suddenly gets revived for who knows what reason and why, then finds out that Konoha is in danger and must save his village once again. However, things get a bit more interesting when Hashirama sees who is behind the crime scene.

**Pairings: **Hashirama x Madara / Madara x Hashirama (And hinted pairings, maybe?)

**Warnings: **There will be lemon in the future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Simple as that. I wish I did though. D8

-----

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He, Kakashi, and Yamato were on their way back to Konoha. The blond was still deeply troubled by everything he'd recently discovered. Was Sasuke have really gone evil? Was Sakura serious to try and kill said Uchiha? Was Madara telling the truth about Itachi before? So many questions were running through his head, that he didn't hear the first ten times Kakashi called his name.

"Naruto." Kakashi called out for the umpteenth time. "Earth to Naruto." He waved his hand in front of the blond's face, trying to snap the teen back to reality.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry, sensei..." The blond said, frowning. "I was just in deep thought..." He sighed, nodding his head. He went back to walking, and then saw someone on the ground ahead of them. The man had long dark brown hair, tan skin, and seemed to be wearing a red armor.

"Hm?" The white-haired Jonin stopped, extending his arm in a gesture to halt his team. He looked up ahead, his one visible eye darting to the direction where the man was laying on the ground. His eyes widened. It couldn't be... Not him. It was impossible...

"Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato said, turning his attention toward Kakashi. Naruto blinked several times, quite oblivious to who the man is.

"Who... is that?" The blond turned to Kakashi with a curious look on his face. "Who is that?"

The brunette groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight was far too bright for him to see anything, so he shut his eyelids instead. His whole body was sore and aching. He felt as if he had just been through a fight with Madara.

"Impossible... It can't be him. He's dead." Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. "Naruto, that's Shodaime... THE Shodaime."

"Shodaime? You mean one of the first Hokage?!" Yamato replied in utter shock.

"You mean... THERE IS A DEAD GUY IN FRONT OF US?!" He shouted, feeling pale, and suddenly dizzy. Shodai Hokage... in front of them. There was no way he could be ALIVE... but then... Madara is alive... so maybe he WAS alive... "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Stop screaming, Naruto. You're breaking our ears. We don't know, but I suggest we help him out and asked Shodaime himself." Kakashi replied.

"Then we better do." Yamato agreed. Naruto shook his head frantically.

"None of this is making sense! Sasuke's evil, Sakura wants to kill Sasuke, Itachi isn't evil, and there's a hundred-year-old Uchiha guy whose plotting the end of the world!!" Kakashi let out a heavy sigh escaped his lips and shook his head in disbelief. He ran over to aid him with Yamato following in pursuit.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage opened his eyes again, staring at the three around him. He noticed the headbands they were wearing, and knew instantly that they were his allies. "I believe so..."

"HOLY SHIT! IT REALLY IS THE HOKAGE!!" Naruto fainted on the spot.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the blond's reaction as he helped the Hokage sit up. "I can't deny that you are Shodaime, but we all knew you were dead. So... how are you alive?"

"I was aware of my death before... The last time I stepped on this earth was because of Orochimaru's jutsu..." Hashirama sighed, "I'm not sure how I am brought here again, let alone... with my own body."

"I see..." Kakashi nodded slightly. He looked around into their surroundings and up towards the sky. It was beginning to get dark soon. "We'll stop here for tonight. Yamato."

"Hai." With a few hand signs, he shouted: "Mokuton: Shinchuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique)!" In seconds, roots sprouted out from the ground, forming into a house in front of them. Hashirama's eyes grew wide.

"Mo...ku..ton...?" He stared in awe. It was considered as his Kekkei Genkai ability. No one but him has ever been able to use his Wood Style. The members of his clan, his descendants even, couldn't use it. So, how could this person, who he had never seen before, use his style?

Kakashi looked over, noticing the Hokage's expression. "It's... a long story. For now, let's you get inside and rest." He stood, taking his hand out which the brunette took gratefully and was helped up on his feet.

"Aa... Alright." The Senju agreed, gazing over to the blond teen. He had overheard him mentioned one name he never wanted to hear again... 'Madara...' The boy must have been mistaken. Madara is dead, and he'd made sure of it.

Yamato leaned down, shaking the younger boy's shoulders. "Wake up, Naruto." As soon as he said that, Naruto groaned and punched him in the face without trying to. It was simply his reflexes.

"Itai!" Yamato winced, rubbing his cheek and grunted in frustration. "What was that for?!"

Kakashi sweatdropped at this, letting out another exasperated sigh and escorted Shodaime into the house. Naruto looked up, laughing at his captain. Then, he frowned, remembering why he'd fainted in the first place. So... Shodai Hokage is alive... what about everyone else? If the First was alive, who couldn't...

"Why can't Yondaime be, too?" He whispered.

Inside, Kakashi helped the Shodaime settle in before removing his bag and placed it aside. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his allies entering in, and stood up as he did so. Naruto stared at the First, in total awe. Then, an idea hit him. "Does this mean he can fight Madara and kill him?! And get Sasuke back?!"

The Hokage looked up when he heard his rival's name once again. He still didn't understand... How could Madara be alive? He was there when he died. Sort of...

"Naruto!" Kakashi scolded. "That's rude to say in front of his presence." He sighed, shaking his head. "Excuse me for his behavior, Shodaime-sama. He doesn't know when to hold his mouth."

"It's fine." Hashriama said, still staring at Naruto. Naruto stared back, blinking.

"But really, is he going to?"

"Naruto, be quiet." Yamato ordered. His headband was removed since after they came inside and the Mokuton user was giving him a 'look' the blond had been frightened of: his face.

Naruto became pale as white, scooting immediately back against the wall. "Y-y-y-yessir!!" He stammered.

Hashirama watched, tilting his head in utter confusion. "What... is going on?"

Beads of sweat formed in Kakashi's head, unable to speak words from his hidden mask. He turned his attention back to Shodaime. "Nothing, Shodaime-sama. Anyway, since you are here, now alive in this world, a lot of things have happened. I know you have fought Uchiha Madara in Valley of the End, but he is here, alive as well, and returned to attack Konoha."

The Hokage sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "That... shouldn't be of any surprise to me." He said. After all, he never actually saw Madara die. He left him there with several mortal wounds. Wounds that, even since he's survived it seems, should keep him from ever being as powerful as he once was.

"We encountered him the first time in a mission."

"He said a lot of things that don't make sense!" Naruto said, frowning. "ButI want to know the truth, and to stop him, and Sasuke!"

"Sasuke...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He is one of the sole survivors from the Uchiha clan massacre." Kakashi added.

"There was a massacre?" Hashirama frowned. "I thought something of the sort may happen..."

"Well, the Uchihas were going to rebell and plan a coup d'état against the village, but Itachi was a double agent spy and the higher-ups ordered him to kill them all, so he and Madara slaughtered everybody except for Sasuke. Itachi lied to his brother, so Sasuke wouldn't know the truth, then he fought him and died in their battle. Madara got to Sasuke and told him everything, and then Sasuke attacked all the Kages at a summit, and so now, he's an international S-rank criminal. Madara is going to try and take over the world, and I'm one of the only two Jinchuuriki left alive, and that old necklace broke!!" Naruto finished, gasping for breath and fell over.

Both Jonins were astonished by Naruto's summarize of words. "Well... there you have it."

Shodai stared, blinking. "That was a lot of words for just one breath..." He noted. "But that's all true?"

"Yes." The white-haired nodded. "Everything. He is really alive."

"Then... this isn't going to be an easy battle." Hashirama said, sighing. It wasn't going to be easy, because he didn't want to fight. He wanted to protect everyone, and to stop Madara's plan, but he didn't want to fight the Uchiha. Despite how much he would always deny it, he loved him still.

"Well, we should be at Konoha by tomorrow noon but... I wonder how many people will react to this?"

"I don't know, Kakashi-senpai. I don't think the village will believe that he's alive. Then again.. who knows. There is no one else to take our recent Hokage's position since she is still in a coma."

"She?" Hashirama looked over to Yamato. "Who?"

"Godaime-sama." Yamato replied.

"As known as Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"Tsu.... Tsunade?!" Hashirama's eyes widened. "She's in a coma?!"

"Yes. We heard the news." Kakashi looked at Shodaime. "Do you have any relations with her?"

"She's my granddaughter!!" Hashirama said, sighing heavily. "God... I hope she's alright..."

Naruto sweatdropped. "You didn't know that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"..." Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Well... I'm afraid I just got lost on the path of life today." He smiled sheepishly, making an excuse about the scenario.

"You're a dumbass, sensei." Naruto said bluntly. Kakashi ignored him, clearing his throat.

"We don't know when she'll wake up again," said Yamato.

"How long has she been like that?" The Hokage asked, voice suddenly quiet.

"About a few days."

"Then she still... may have a chance of coming out of it..." He sighed, nodding his head. "What a world to return to..."

"It's getting late. You should take your rest, Shodaime-sama." .

"Hn... Yes, I suppose you're right." Hashirama nodded.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Sensei? Do you think we'll be able... to still bring Sasuke home...?"

Kakashi looked at his comrade. "Well... I don't know, Naruto, but we can only hope for the best."

"I... I have to... for Itachi's sake... I will bring Sasuke back!!" Naruto said, glaring at the floor.

The white-haired Jonin couldn't help but smile. "Heh." He leaned, reaching out to pat Naruto's head and ruffle his hair. "Get some rest. We'll be traveling tomorrow by sunrise."

"Hai... sensei..." The blond said, sighing. He couldn't believe what was going on lately. And to think that the first twelve years had been hard, these last four have been unimaginable.

Once they were all set up and had sleeping bags out, everyone but the Hokage went to sleep. Hashirama removed his entire armor and lied down, feeling completely awake at the moment. He was thinking too much, at least that's what he thought "Madara... I won't let you win... I can't let you win... My sweet, corrupted tenshi..."

-----

**Tell me what you think? Onegai (Please)? Read and Review! Arigatou! :3**


End file.
